Childhood Memories
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: This is a fanfic about Link and Zelda:They were close friends when they were 9 or something,but all that changed when Link left!Will they ever see one another again? And will Zelda ever be able to forgive him...?
1. Unforgetable Past

Childhood Memories

Chapter 1:Unforgetable Past

The early morning rays of sun light streamed through a large window surrounded by velvet,draping curtains.  
A young Hylian girl slept steadily in her bed mounded with purple bed sheets, and a couple of plush stuffed toy animals around the edges. A few of them were lying on the floor,probably from the girl rolling over and knocking them off the bed.  
Her sunkissed blonde hair was entangled and her bangs were covering the beautiful deep blue eyes underneith them.  
She shifted from side to side trying to get comfortable,soon after her body was telling her to awaken from her peacful slumber.  
The girl known as Zelda...Princess of Hyrule rubbed her eyes impatiently,trying to get a clear focus as she opened them.  
Zelda sat upright and lazily crawled out of bed to her one large window,she pushed it open to smell the sweetscent of honeydew and exotic flowers from the courtyard.  
The skylarks were singing their usual serene song and the people in the market place,purchasing items and talking with one another.

"Tis a glorious morning..."Yawned Zelda.  
"I should get dressed and then go to meet him..?"

Zelda turned quickly and rumigged through her drawers,until she found a cherry red,short sleeved dress.  
She hung it over her reading chair and prepared a nice hot bath.  
Zelda threw in 3 bath beads and waited until the water smelled of lilac and lilies. When she finished bathing,Zelda grabbed her pink robe and a comb, she combed her hair straight and finished drying off...before leaving she squirted strawberry purfume on her finger tips and applied it around her neck. Zelda took hold of the dress to hold it above the ground,as to not trip while walking down stairs.  
When Zelda reached the front entrance Impa interupted her...

"Princess...where are you going?" Said Impa.  
"Are you going to meet that boy again"  
silence "Yes Impa...I won't be gone very long."Finished Zelda.  
"Pri...Princess..."studdered Impa.

Zelda lightly tapped her foot on the cold rock ground,she was beginning to get annoyed that Impa was still blocking the way.  
Impa saw the expression spread across the Princess's face, and slowly stepped out of her way.  
Zelda opened the huge doors and when she stepped outside she inhailed the fresh air, and went on her way.  
The grass was still wet and the flowers were dripping with dew,  
Zelda walked to a pond in the eastside of the kingdom,until a short figure came into view. He was skipping rocks while mezmerised by the rippling of the water as the rocks made contact with it.  
She slowed her pace as she neared the figure.

"Hi Link!"Greeted Zelda.

The boy didn't speak,he was a bit taller than she,probably a good 1 year apart,with golden blonde hair,sky blue eyes and he wore a green tunic.

"I'm talking to you!"Angrily spoke Zelda,she had crossed her arms infront of her chest and began to glare at Link.

He just continued skipping rocks,not even bothering to look up.  
Zelda seated herself beside Link and looked at him,he didn't have to look to know that she was starring at him.  
Link was training to become the hero of Hyrule,he was beginning to fall for Princess Zelda and her aswell was falling for him.  
When Link finally looked up,he put his hand on Zelda's shoulder and spoke...

"Princess you and I have been friends for a time now...and I am training to become a hero..being with you might start to complicate things...and as we grow we might share something more than friendship...that is why I'm leaving,so I can travel around Hyrule destroying evil..."

Both said nothing for some time...Zelda broke the silence between the two friends.

"Before you go listen to my lullaby."

Zelda stood and took out out her Ocarina of time,a musical Hylian instrument that was passed down by the Royal Family.  
She readied herself and put the Ocarina of time to her ruby lips.  
then began to play. The tune lasted a while and to Link it felt like her sweet song would never end.  
When Zelda finished she closed her eyes to hold back the tears and held the Ocarina to her chest.

"That lullaby...never forget it..."Zelda whispered.

Without another glance back,Link reached for his sword and shield,  
he took in the air and exhailed it...Link began to walk towards the great fields of Hyrule,Zelda waited until Link was out of sight.  
and let her sadness overflow her.  
She cried because Link was her only true friend.  
She cried because now she felt alone... &  
She cried because she had grown very close to him.  
Zelda remained by the pond saddened and confused,until Impa noticed the Princess crying. She soon figured out why Zelda was behaving like this...and thought that Link was a foolish boy,for trying to become a hero and for breaking the Princess's heart... 


	2. Passing Time

Childhood Memories Chapter2:Passing Time --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link ley awake in bed at dusk,he was in Kakariko Village after destroying the fire serpant that threatend to burn down the entire Village. Link was now at the age of 17 and had become quite the hero,he had become a very skilled swordsman and an archer.  
-  
Link came upon the distressed Village late last night,he caught a glimpse of fire shoot up from the peak of Death Mountain. Almost all the Villagers were standing just past the entrance way,they were discusing their problem having to do with the Serpant.  
One of the village women caught sight of Link's sword and shield,  
and called out to him with plea.  
He knew that it was the heroic thing to do and decided to aid the Villagers...When Link arrived inside the core of Death Mountain he changed into his red tunic,that one of the villagers gave to him as a token of gratitude. Link found a large grey boulder blocking the entrance to the dungeon,using his bombs Link blew the boulder,  
scattering fragments of rock everywhere. Most of the fragments fell into pools of lava down below,making it burst and bubble for more. It was dark and gloomy inside the tunnel,when Link walked a bit more he was standing infront of two huge metal doors. He pushed on one of the doors,using both hands and reluctantly Link was able to open it part way.  
"Better get moving if I don't wanna stay here all night..."Thought Link aloud. He took a step inside the warm dungeon and caught sight of one Stalfos with glowing crimson eyes. The enemy didn't particularly have any flesh only bones and some old armor,not to mention the rusty sword and battered shield. Link charged head on towards the Stalfos and swung his sword aming for his neck,instead the enemy chuckled and dodged Link by jumping over him and landing behind him. The Stalfos thrashed his rusted sword at Link's stomach,he quickly thrust onto his shield tightly and blocked the enemies swings. He rolled to the side and the Stalfos dropped his guard,  
that was Link's chance. All Link needed was one second to slice through the Stalfos bone neck. After that little surprise visit,Link shethed his sword and continued on his way.  
What seemed to be hours Link found a copper door that had an odd looking symbol on it. He slowly pushed open the door to find a big pool of lava and rock platforms,Link quietly unshethed his sword and braced himself for what came next.  
A loud roar erupted from the Serpant and pieces of rocks from the ceiling were falling and crashing onto the ground,luckily Link was fast on his feet and managed to just dodge a large rock that was falling above him. "Close call..."Said Link. The Serpant hovered above the lava and gathered all its breath unleashing flames,aiming at Link... The Serpant was cut of by a sudden pain at its side,it was Link who had just shot an arrow at it.  
"Bull's eye!"Link cheered.  
He began to run towards it,when the Serpant slowly opened its mouth(to blow fire at Link) He took out a single bomb and through it inside the Serpant's mouth. It began to choke on it and then the bomb blew up causing the Serpant to thrash it's tail wildly around and making contact with Link's chest.  
Link fell to the ground clutching his chest and his arm in pain,he arose and limped towards the angry Serpant. Link was carefull not to be hit by it's tail,but he didn't notice that the Serpant's claws ripped through his flesh on the right leg. Link winced in pain and tiredly got up once again and attacked the face of the Serpant,  
causing it to roll around shutting it's wounded eyes,but little did it know that it was headed for the pool of lava straight ahead!  
Engulfed by the hot lava the Serpant's cry was heard over the small Village,Link new he had won but needed tending to his wounds,  
before they could get any worse.  
"uh...I..must g..get out of h...ere..."Studdered Link.  
He slowly got up ignoring the pain in his leg as he tried to walk out of the dungeon and back to Kakariko Village.  
Link was tired and weak he collapsed in the middle of the Village,  
two villagers noticed a body lying on the cool grass. When the two got up close they saw that it was the warrior sent to destroy the Serpant,he looked weak and had a few cuts and bruises and his tunic was ripped in some places.

"Oh dear...we must take him in over night and tend to his wounds"  
Calmly whispered the lady.  
"Yes...we can bandage him up and give him some healing potion that we have in our cabinets..."Suggested the man.  
They both took both of Link's arms and put them around their neck for support,he was uncontious at the time but would probably recooperate by morning and hopefully awaken.  
-  
Hyrule Castle

Princess Zelda opened one eye lazily and sighed at the sight of clouds creeping towards Hyrule fields.

"It will rain...no?"Said Zelda.

She stretched her legs and got out of bed,Zelda took of her night gown and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She had filled out quit a bit and grown,well 8 years had past and she was 16 years old. Her father said that she would soon have to find a husband and become the rulers of Hyrule.  
Zelda combed her hair and put on a white spaghetti strap dress,  
her hair had grown pretty long reaching three inches below her shoulder,her eyes stayed the same blue colour.  
Zelda had grown up to be a beautiful young woman,not only was she beautiful but she had a good deal of intelligance and grace.

"Tis a miracle to see you up so early."Teased Impa.

Zelda usually woke up around noon and the King thought it wasn't lady like for a Princess to awake after half the day had gone by.  
So Impa decided to go and wake up Zelda every single morning,  
until she could get up by herself before noon.

"Yes...I suppose..."Said Zelda tiredly.

Zelda walked past Impa so she could go and eat lunch for the first time in a couple of days,since she usually woke up at noon and breakfast had already been served.  
When she walked downstairs,Zelda found numerous silver platters filled with an assortment of different foods.  
She took a couple of turkey sandwiches and a bowl of fruit salad.  
Zelda thanked the cooks and seated herself in a mahogany wooden chair,she ate her food quietly and when she finished Zelda walked into her personal study room. Zelda loved to read books on the History of Hyrule she could sit and read for more than two hours.  
She sat in an arm chair that was very comfortable and took out a book on Ancient Hyrule,she began to read but something at the back of her head was reminding her about Link...and how long it has been since he departed the Castle.

"I hope...you are okay..."Zelda whispered.

And her nose went right back into her book. 


	3. The King's Request

Childhood Memories

Chapter:3 

The King's Request 

The cucco made its usual clucking sound to wake the village up,  
Link felt too weary from the battle yesterday afternoon to even get out of bed. He reluctantly didn't break anything,Link sprained his arm,had a gash on his leg and his chest still ached. Haku and Kimiko were the people who took Link inside and bandaged him up.

"I should be going soon...I still need to train to become the hero of Hyrule"  
Said Link.

Link rose from bed and put on his green tunic and brown boots, he found his shield,sword,bow and quiver by the front door.  
Link equiped himself and started though the door but stopped when he heard voices...

"Link...why would someone like you need to speak with Link...?"Asked Kimiko.  
"I have urgent news for him!"Said a voice angrily.  
"He is still asleep..."Stated Haku.

Link recognized Kimiko and Haku's voices but he did not know who the third persons voice was.  
He straightend up and took a deep breath,Link put one hand on the front door and pushed it open. All three people looked up at what made the door open.

"Link...What perfect timing!"Said Haku.  
"This is the one...?"Asked the man.  
"Yes."Said Haku.

Link was indeed confused,the man standing before him was tall and covered in armor. He knew that the man was a Hylian guard and that he wanted to see him.

"What do you want with me..."Asked Link.  
"The King of Hyrule wanted me to give you this letter."Stated the guard.

Kimiko and Haku looked at each other then at Link and then at the letter.  
Link said nothing and took the letter from the guards hands,he went inside to read the letter.

Dear young hero

I have heard a great deal about you,that you saved the Zora Domain from freezing over and you rescued a girl from a Poe.  
Including that you saved the entire Kakariko Village from burning down from the evil Serpant! Thank You for your Heroic deeds.  
I the King of Hyrule will Knight you and make you a true Hero.  
the legendary hero of time... Come to Hyrule Castle tomorrow at noon.  
You will there be Knighted and from then on you will be Hyrule's Protector.  
Until tomorrow...

King of Hyrule 

Link was speechless,not that he wasn't always speechless...Link was a man of little words.  
He got up from bed and placed the letter on a small wooden table,  
Link went back outdoors to meet the guard and spoke.

"You can go now...you have already delivered the letter..."Link said.

The guard glared at Link and walked off towards the Castle.  
Link started to walk back inside but a hand stopped him...

"Link...I know that you are to be knighted..."Said Kimiko.

He didn't say anything...but remove the hand from his shoulder and walked inside. Link wanted to go outside of the village to explore and prepare for tomorrows event. It was dinner time and Link was the first to finish his meal, only because he wanted to leave the village before nightfall.

"I am going now..."Started Link.  
"Where.."Calmly spoke Haku.  
"Away from the village...on Hyrule field..."Said Link.  
"I see..."Kimiko said.

Link nodded his head to show that he was saying good-bye.  
He walked towards the Village entrance,when he reached it Link turned around to look at the setting sun.  
Link ran out of Kakariko Village and towards the fields of Hyrule.  
He could smell the fresh salt water of the Zora Domain and walked forwards to Lon Lon Ranch. His loyal horse Epona was being taken care of by Malon the Ranch owner,She was a short,red haired girl with emerald green eyes. Link trusted her to care for Epona,he wanted to pick her up sop that he could ride her around Hyrule fields until nightfall.  
When Link reached the ranch he could her some of the horses hoofs making contact with the dirt ground. Link started to run towards Epona's stall and caught sight of Malon brushing her silky brown coat.  
Malon immidiantly looked up when she heard foot steps near her stall.  
Her eyes were big with surprise and she had dropped the comb she was using.

"Link...you startled me..."Said Malon.  
"I came here to get Epona..."Link said.

Epona walked out of the stall and nuzzled Link's neck,he just patted her on the head and saddled her up. Malon stood there in awe at how handsom Link looked on Epona. Malon shook her head at the thought she had.  
Link gave her a scrutinizing glare and bucked Epona,telling her to go.  
He lead her out of Lon lon ranch and into the fields,He rode her around the field 5 times asnd decided that it was time to get some shut eye. Link steered Epona to a near by tree and got off of her,he took hold of her reins and tied it around the tree. When Link found a comfortable spot he closed his sky blue eyes and fell asleep. The sound of Epona's breathing was calming to him.

"Zelda you must get to bed!"Demanded Impa.  
"But I want to stay up!"Complained Zelda.  
"You have to sleep early!Tomorrow is a big day!"Yelled Impa.  
"I don't want to go!"Said Zelda.  
"It is your fathers wishes that you are present tomorrow!"Impa explained.

Zelda looked down and didn't even bother to defend herself against Impa.  
She got up and put on her pink nightgown,then got under the covers and slowly shut her eyes. When Impa was satisfied she left the room.  
Zelda already had a dress picked out for tomorrow and an idea of how she would do her hair. Everyone in the castle was getting prepared for the knighting at noon,Zelda didn't care about that she just wanted it to be done and over with it... 


	4. Familiar Song

Childhood Memories

Chapter:4

Familiar Song   
Sunlight filtered the room in which Zelda slept in. Her hair was unruly since she forgot to take a shower the other day. Her complexion was fair,  
and her lips were ruby red. Her blonde hair was tangled in parts and her blankets were practically off the bed. Today is when a hero was to be Knighted and would forever be the protector of Hyrule. Yet Zelda didn't want to get up.  
but knew that she had to...Zelda sighed and pushed some hair out of her face,  
she stretched and then went to the bathroom.  
Zelda took her time in the shower and poured to handfulls of shampoo onto the palm of her hand. She massaged her scalp very slowly and rinsed off the shampoo with the water. Next was the soap it smelled like raspberries,she rubbed it over every inch of her. When she was all washed up,Zelda turned the taps and the water came to a hault...the water from the shower head dripping slowly and landing on the slippery tubs surface. Zelda grabbed a yellow towel,she dried herself and then her hair. When her hair was dry enough she began to curl her hair,not tight curls but long and loose curls. When her hair was finished Zelda walked out of the washroom and into her bedroom. There she found her lengthy,flowing crimson red dress. There was medium straps that hung off her shoulders, it showed just enough clevege and it fell to the ground.  
With every step she made in it the dress would gracefully flow,her hair was nicely curled and her skin smelled nice. Zelda didn't think that she smelled that nice so she took out her strawberry perfume and applied it around her neck. She was gorgeous!

"I guess I should get going now..."Zelda thought out loud.

Before Zelda left she grabbed her Ocarina of Time and walked through the stone corridoors,past many doors until she found the back entrance near the market place. It was a serene garden with a bench placed under a willow tree,  
there was a shallow pond and an assortment of plants and flowers. Zelda came here almost every day to relax and practice her musical skills...She only really new one song,her lullaby that her mother used to play for her when she was a baby.  
She seated herself on the bench and began to practice,she would play the song 7 times before stopping to take a break and then continuing on once again. 

The water splashed and rippled with every dive that Link made. He was in Lake Hylia swimming around in the clean fresh water.  
Today was Link's day...he would be Knighted by the King himself...Link never got nervous but this morning his nerves got the better of him. He decided to just ignore it and get this Knighting over with... Link splashed his face with water,it was cool and refreshing.  
Epona was impatiently snorting telling Link that she wanted to be riden around,she didn't like to stay in one place too long.  
Link dived in the water and then went back on land to get changed and ride Epona.  
He put on his green tunic and his brown boots,he equiped his shield and sword,instead of equiping his bow and quiver Link put it in Epona's saddle compartment. When he was dressed Link mounted Epona and steered her towards Hyrule fields once again.  
The wind from riding Epona dried Link's hair and it helped him calm his nerves. When Link reached the castle he unmounted Epona and walked across the drawbridge and into the market place. Link walked around until he found the opening to the castle entrance. As Link walked around the corner to the Castle doors he heard a sound...A song...A familiar lullaby...?Link saw some hedges and decided to try and spy on the person who was playing that lullaby. He moved a couple of branches and quietly peered through them to see a girl with long curly blonde hair,with a red dress on,sitting on a bench...Link couldn't see her face but he knew that she was playing an Ocarina.  
Zelda stood and walked towards the door and went to see her father inside his chambers.  
Link stopped spying and went inside the castle,before he could open the front doors a guard stopped him.

"Excuse me!"Said the guard.  
"I am the hero for the knighting..."Said Link.  
"You have to go through the back doors and see the King..."Stated the guard.

Link nodded and went around back. He just wanted this day to end so he could get out of here...Link stopped when he reached the back doors and took a deep breath. He pushed open the door but didn't see anyone. They were already in the ballroom waiting for the King,Link and Zelda to arrive.  
Link didn't know where the King's chamber was so he started to walk around hoping to find someone to give him directions...Luckily there was a cook holding a silver platter filled with food and asked him for directions.

"Do you know where the King's quarters are?"Asked Link.  
"It is that door an the left hand side..."Said the cook.

Before Link could even thank him he disappeared around the corner.  
Link turned around and walked down the hall towards the left door,someone was coming out of the King's room.  
Zelda emerged from her father's room and walked down the hallway to where the cook had gone.  
They were both silent but Zelda caught sight of Link instantly. She turned her head and passed Link without a second glance back.

Zelda's thoughts   
Is that...no! it couldn't be...?Is it really Link?

Link never once looked at Zelda,he was too busy thinking about what to say to the King?  
He entered the room and slowly stepped inside,the King was standing in front of the mirror.

"You must be Link."Said the King.  
"Yes."Spoke Link.  
"Have you met my daughter...Zelda?"Asked the King.  
"Zel...Zelda!"Studdered Link.  
"Yes...she just left my room before you entered..."Finished the King.

silence

Link told the King that he would see him in the ballroom and bid the King a good bye.  
He had to go and think was it the same Princess Zelda that he left eight years ago?  
He didn't know how to face her...maybe he didn't recognize him...?no!she had to have remembered him.  
Then Link realized that the girl playing that lullaby must have been Zelda...She looked pretty from the back,Link couldn't get a clear image of her face.  
No he musn't think like that!He was a hero and those things couldn't distract him!  
Link shook it off and decided to just go to the ballroom and wait for the King...He had to go through with this no matter what! 


	5. Uncertain Feelings

Childhood Memories   
Chapter 5:Uncertain Feelings 

Zelda was speechless...was Link actually here!She didn't want to face him at least not now.  
After what he did to her eight years ago,on that fateful day...Zelda sighed and tried hard not to think about...HIM!As much as she tried to not think about it...Link's image kept on popping inside Zelda's head.

"He didn't even take a second to look at me!Not that I care..."Whispered Zelda.  
"Link was the one to leave the Castle he didn't even bother to write!"She yelled.

YOU LIKE HIM!

what!who said that!

DUH...YOUR CONCIOUNSE!

what? I don't like him...atleast I don't think i do?

YES YOU DO!

get lost!

NO!YOU LONG FOR HIM!

thats absurd!

OH...IS IT REALLY...?

DON'T IGNORE ME!

DIFFICULT AS USUAL...ZELDA...

go away...I need to think...

OKAY...BUT I'LL BE BACK...!

Zelda began to walk towards the ballroom doors her slender body was irrisistable and her eyes were mezmerizing.  
Before entering the large marble floored room,Zelda sighed and took a deep breath.  
When she slowly gestured the door open all eyes were on her and that made her nervous...especially when Link was already standing beside the King and now staring at her...looking over every curve of Zelda's petite body.

DAMN...SHES HOT!

just shaddup...

I KNOW THAT YOUR THINKING THE SAME THING!

am not!

YOU CRAVE TO HOLD HER IN YOUR ARMS...AND...

i'm a hero!I don't need a woman to complete me!

YOU DON'T KNOW IT YET...BUT YA YOU DO!

dumbass.

Link shook his head to get the thought of him holding the beautiful Zelda in his arms...

"Oh no!"He thought.  
"I can't be thinking such nonsense...Yet it's hard to resist..."

Link couldn't look away though...Zelda had captivated him...She was so radiant and intelligent.  
Link's hands curled into a fist and he became very nervous the more Zelda neared him.  
Zelda was silently walked towards her father where she would stand beside Link.  
When Zelda reached to where Link was standing she gave him a saddend look like she was dissapointed...and angered at the same time.  
Link could feel the Zelda's warmth radiating off of her.  
He felt something in the pit of his stomach...love?  
"No..."He thought.

He just wanted this day to end so he could finally be away from Zelda.  
When the King nodded to Link,he kneeled on one knee and tilted his head downwards.  
The King unshethed a long sword and began...

"I...King of Hyrule...Knight Link this afternoon...He shall now be known as...Sir Link..."

The King glanced at Zelda and gave her the sword he was holding...that was her que to begin...

"I...Princess of Hyrule...Give Sir Link the privilige...of being Hyrule's protector..."

Link arose and bowed to the King and then to the Princess.  
Zelda glanced at Link remembering the good old days when they used to play.  
and laugh in the fields of Hyrule. She found herself once again thinking about Link.  
Zelda wanted to hear all the noble deeds he had done through out the beautiful land of Hyrule.  
When the guests had all gone and only the King,Link and Zelda remained inside the large room,one of them spoke...

"Sir Link...I would be happy for you to join the Princess and I...to a feast?"Asked the King.

silence

Link didn't want to...but decided to join them anyway.  
"Splended Sir Link!I'll get the cooks to prepare a special dinner."Said the King.

The King walked out of the ballroom and around the corner...Only Link and Zelda remained in the ballroom.  
Zelda seated herself in a near by chair and began to drum her fingers on the oak table.  
Link didn't seem to pay attention to her,he just stared at the floor and lightly tapped his foot on the cold marble floor.  
They waited in silence until someone spoke.

"We should be heading towards the dinning room..."Sighed Zelda.

silence

Zelda shook the silent akwardness out of her mind and began towards the doors...

"Princess..."Whispered Link.

Zelda turned in surprise at Link's word.She stared at him for a time and when he didn't speak further she shrugged and walked.  
Link felt so stupid...why had he spoke her name...He felt warm inside when she turned to stare at him.  
Her beautiful deep blue eyes,gazing upon him and her ruby lips slightly open.  
Link followed far behind Zelda and found himself looking at her ass...?

"Oh no!Get that hentai thought out of my head!"Thought Link.

Zelda turned around to see Link shaking his head furiously with his hands covering the side of his head.  
She looked at Link with a confused look on her face. She chuckled quietly to herself and then turned her attention heading towards the dinning room doors. Link felt embarassed that the Princess has caught him shaking his head like that...He tried to forget about what happened and instead view the portraits hanging on the cold stonehallway walls.  
When they reached their destination,Zelda turned to Link and urged him to go first...since he was the guest.  
Link looked away from Zelda and stared at his moving feet until he reached a mohagany table,with food to feed at least a dozen people...but it was only ment for three.

Zelda seated herself across from where Link was sitting and the King was sitting on the far right side.  
Zelda didn't have that much of an appetite,she sighed and grabbed some salade and a piece of ham from silver platters.  
Link was hungry tonight...probably from being so nervous and everything?He had a plate filled with ham,salade,buns and potatoes.  
Zelda couldn't believe that he could fit all that food in his stomach...? They all had silver goblets filled with red wine.  
The King proposed a toast to Sir Link...All three drank to it and started to dig into their food. Link was the first to finish even though he had the most food of all,when he took a final sip of wine he headed towards the corridoors. The King gave Link permission to walk through the long corridoors he was allowed to sleep the night since the sun had already gone down and the only light were glowing from the torches placed on the walls. Link went to look for the nearest balcony where he could get some fresh air and relax a bit. Zelda finally finished her food about fifteen minutes after Link had left the table,she decided to call it a day. The King said goodnight to his only daughter and continued to sit at the table thinking about today. The halls were especially cold that night since a storm was headed Hyrule's way...Zelda hated storms it kept her from going outside and strolling around the castle. Zelda reached her chambers and began to change into her night-gown. She combed her hair before putted the brush down and getting cozy under her covers. The room was dark since the grey clouds blocked the moon from emitting light... Link sighed and began to get goosebumps due to the cold wind that had just subsided,he turned quickly and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would be off again trying to find someone in need of help. Link yawned into his hand and slowly walked up a flight of stone stairs and turned to the nearest door. The sleep was dawning on him,soon he found it hard to support his body...He opened the door and saw darkness. Link was too sleepy to remove his clothes and hobbled around in search of a bed. He soon found one and slowly slid under the warm blankets,his head was slightly turned to the right hand side. He rolled over to get comfortable but felt something that was keeping him from rolling over,it felt warm and was breathing...? Link was aroused and couldn't make out who was beside him. He used his hand to feel around,their was long hair and to mounds...?

"It's a girl!"He whispered.

The girl rolled over and their bodies touched,the girl had put her arm around his neck and moved closer beside him...Link was so shocked he couldn't move and just laid there.  
The person was obviously still asleep and her skin felt so smooth against his neck... The clouds parted for a split moment letting in moonlight. Link saw that the woman beside him was none other than Princess Zelda! Link thought he was foolish for just entering a room without first knocking or asking directions to where he was suppose to be in?  
Link gulped hard as Zelda held onto him tighter their faces nearly colliding into eachother. Zelda smelled of strawberry and he wanted to fight the feeling of embraces her...

"No...he thought I will not hug a sleeping Princess...It's not right."Link thought.

Zelda shivered as a rush of cold wind flew into her room through her open window. Link couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't hold back.  
Link slowly embraced Zelda and placed his chin on the top of her head. He held onto her until his drowsiness returned to his eyes and sleep overcome him... 


	6. Blossoming Affection

Childhood Memories   
Chapter 6:Blossoming Affection 

Link's arms were still around Zelda as the sun shone mildly into the room,behind the grey clouds.  
His eyes opened a little and he replayed the event that occured last night.  
Zelda was now stirring in her sleep,almost falling off the bed if it wasn't for Link's muscled arms that held onto her. He decided that he leave the room before someone comes in and see Link and the Princess in bed together...they might start getting hentai ideas...Link sighed and slowly removed his arms from Zelda's waist,  
he didn't want to leave...

OH SURE...YOU DON'T LIKE HER...THATS A LOAD OF CRAP!

huh...your back again...great just what I needed!

WHATEVER! SO WHAT DID THEY FEEL LIKE...?

what are you going on about now!

YOU KNOW HER...BREAST?

what!I didn't do anything like that...?

DON'T LIE TO ME!YOU FELT AROUND FOR WHO WAS BESIDE YOU AND GRABBED HER BREAST!

uh...get lost!

I KNEW IT!

silence

FINE!JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF...YA HORNY BASTARD...

hmph   
Link rose from bed carefully covering the Princess up.  
He quietly tip toed out of the room and down the cold corridoors.  
The King caught sight of him before he entered the kitchen.

"Ah...Link I need to have a word with you."Said the King.

Link nodded and walked up to him.

"I know that you are now Hyrule's protector...how old are you again?"Asked the King.  
"Seventeen..."Said Link.  
"Yes of course...Well as you know my time is coming to an end and when I leave Zelda will be alone..."Spoke the King.  
"Yes..."Whispered Link.  
"I wanted to know since Zelda is only one year younger than you...If you would consider...Marriage?"The King said.

Link never looked into the King's eyes...he was shocked and excited at the same time?  
Sure Zelda was a beautiful Princess,but he didn't know if she couls open up her heart to him?  
Not to mention forgiving Link for leaving the castle...He was confused and blurted something he wished he never said!

"I would consider taking your daughter's hand in marriage...but I do not know anything about her...?"Slowly said Link.  
"That is quite alright...You can stay for as long as you want and maybe spend some time with Zelda...?"Proclaimed the King.

Link thought for a second and decided to that he would stay and maybe Marry the Princess...?Maybe.  
He walked outside to where he first laid eyes on Zelda...Completly forgetting about breakfast.  
When he reached the bench underneith the oak tree,he sighed and sat down on the cool wooden bench.  
He hoped that the Princess would come out here so Link could speak with her.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms. When she rolled to the left side Zelda noticed that the pillow had a dent in it.  
like someone else was sleeping in the same bed as her? She was sure that she felt a warm presence next to her...embracing her?  
Zelda climbed out of bed and went to her mirror and began to brush her hair. When she was satisfied Zelda grabbed a long pink gown,pairing it off with pearl white flat heeled dress shoes. She stared at herself and laughed...

"Why am I getting so dressed up...?"Said Zelda.

DUH!BECAUSE LINK WILL SEE YOU...!

Its you again...?

WHY DON'T YOU SPEND SOME TIME WITH HIM...?

I can't...it would be weird?

NOT IF YOU BOTH LIKE EACHOTHER

no I think I'm going to go and sit under my favourite tree...and just think for a bit...

WHATEVER YOU SAY!   
Zelda headed towards her door and down some stairs,until she reached the front doors.  
She turned a corner and decided to stop by the courtyard to smell some of the exotic flowers.  
Zelda was there for nearly 15 minutes and thought that she should go to her spot before it started to pour down on her...She was atleast two yards away from the giant oak tree when she noticed someone else sitting on her bench? Who was it! As she neared the bench a clear image of the person came into her focus...Link?  
It was him...why would he be sitting in her bench?  
Zelda could feel herself blushing a bright red...she was just behind Link.

Link turned around...And imidiatly turned right back around...?

"Zelda...can we talk...?Stammered Link.  
"I suppose?"Answered Zelda.

Link patted the empty spot beside him,signaling for Zelda to sit.  
She cautiously took her seat next to Link and placed both hands on her lap.

"So...um what did you want to talk about...?"Asked Zelda.  
"Your father has informed me that you are lonely..."Questioned Link.  
"Yes...I am with father ruling the Kingdom...and me alone without a Husband...?Spoke Zelda.

Link turned to Zelda surprised at what she said...well the last part?  
Zelda turned to look at Link and blushed yet again.

"Why did you leave me Link...eight years ago?"Zelda asked.  
"I wanted to become a hero...and here I am eight years later...a true hero."Spoke Link.  
"You broke my heart you know...?"Stated Zelda.

Link looked at her with his sky blue eyes...and slowly moved closer beside her.  
Zelda noticed what he was doing and also moved closer..until it started to rain.  
The rain made a lous thuding sound as it hit the ground,it felt hard on Zelda's skin and she began to shiver.  
Holding herself trying to keep warm...yet it didn't help.  
Link saw Zelda's warmth leave and turn cold...He placed his arms around Zelda and pulled her into his well toned chest.  
Zelda let out a small gasp,when Link caught her off guard in an embrace.

"L...Link...?"Zelda said.  
"Its okay...I'll keep you warm..."Said Link.

Zelda closed her eyes and a single tear fell...Link couldn't tell because her face was already wet from the rain.  
She was confused that Link was here holding her...

"You hurt me eight years ago...and now you are here embracing me...?"Whispered Zelda.  
"I was a child I didn't know any better...but now I know that I only want to be with you..."Answered Link.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise at Link's words..."had he ment what he said...?"Thought Zelda.  
She looked up at Link to speak...she knew what she now wanted...

"Link...I...um...Lo..."Started Zelda.

She was cut off by a clash of loud roaring thunder that startled her and made her jump a little.  
Link held on tighter to her...charishing every moment he was with Zelda.

"We should go inside and sit by a fire before you catch a cold..."Whispered Link.

Zelda nodded in agreement and they both sat up and ran towards the castle's front entrance.  
Link was running slightly in front of Zelda...they both cut across the cortyard grass,it was soaking wet and when Zelda set foot on it she slipped and fell forwards landing on her stomach...Her dress was wet and a little dirty.  
Link slowed down when he heard a thud and looked to see that Zelda had fallen.  
He ran towards her and held out his hand. She took it but before she could begin running again,Link scooped her in his muscled arms...bridal style.  
Link began to run back to the castle...The rain felt good against his body.  
When they both reached the front doors Link carefully set Zelda back on her feet...

"Thank you Link..."Said Zelda.

Link blushed and then spoke.

"Your welcome Princess...It was my honor carring you..."Link said.

Before Zelda walked inside she turned to Link and kissed him on the cheek.  
She then walked inside the castle and into a room with a fire already started.  
Link stood there in shock,his hand on the cheek that Zelda's ruby lips had kissed... 


	7. Being With You

Childhood Memories   
Chapter 7:Being With You 

The warm fire made a crackling sound as it's flames engulfed more thrown fire wood.  
Zelda was seated on the floor with a purple satin cloak around her body. Her blonde hair was still damp and her assistant Impa was getting her a change of clothing. Link was sitting beside her,watching her every move.  
Zelda's hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knee. She sniffled a quiet sneeze and Link immidiatly moved closer to Zelda to keep her warm...When she saw Link nearing her,Zelda blushed.

COME ON!YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM!

yes I realized that I do...

STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE...WHAT! DID YOU JUST AGREE?

so...?whats your point?

ITS JUST...YOU NEVER AGREE WITH ME!

is that so...

YA IT IS...WELL I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS ALONE...

huh.

"Link and I arn't...love birds...are we?"Thought Zelda.  
"Zelda...is everything okay...?"Said Link.  
"Huh...oh yes Link...I am okay..."Responded Zelda.  
"Alright...tell me if you need anything..."Said Link.

Zelda had gotten a cold...and Link was kind enough to delay his journey until she was nursed back to health. After a few minutes Impa came in with Zelda's dress. It was a knee length green dress with spaghetti straps. Link turned around until the Princess was finished changing. Zelda looked beautiful in her dress...it was just the right length not to long and just short enough.  
He blushed at the thought he was having. Impa left Link and the Princess in the room.  
They both sat back down and watched the flames,this time Zelda placed her head on Link's shoulder. Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist,he was happy that they both felt the same way...

"Link...before outside I wanted to tell you something..."Spoke Zelda.  
"Go on Zelda..."Link said with an amusing expression on his face.  
"Well...the thing is...I love you..."Said Zelda looking away.  
"Zelda...I love you too..."Said Link.

He gently grabbed Zelda's chin,to make her look at him...Zelda embraced Link.  
He kissed the top of her head,Zelda couldn't help by blush.

"Your father tells me that I should considering taking your hand in marriage."Said Link.  
"Link..."Whispered Zelda.  
"I'm not forcing you to do it..."Said Link.  
"But I do..."Said Zelda.  
"What...?you will marry me?"Said Link astonished.  
"Yes Link..."Answered Zelda.

Before he could say anything further,Zelda brought her lips down on his.  
Link was shocked but he just kissed her back...He stroked Zelda's hair and her hands were placed on Link's chest. Link's tounge licked Zelda's lips asking for entrance,she gladly opened her mouth and their tounges searched eachothers mouths.  
They both pulled away and gasped for breath,Link embraced Zelda once again.

"Link do you love me?"Asked Zelda.  
"Yes Zelda..more than life it self..."Answered Link.

Zelda smiled and gave Link a quick peck on the lips and stood to get some sleep.  
When Zelda was out of sight,he went in search for the King to tell him the news.  
Link caught sight of the King and went to speak with him.

"King...I must tell you wonderful news!"Stated Link.  
"Yes...Link?"Asked the King.  
"Well...I have considered your advice on asking the Princess for her hand in marriage..."Started Link.  
"She has decided to marry me..."He said.

The King's mouth curved into a large smile and he bagan laughing...

"Ah...so you have finally came to your senses..."Said the King.  
"I guess so...?"Link said.  
"When is the wedding..."Asked the King.  
"I am not sure...?"Said Link.  
"Well...then I'll give you one...?Said the King.

He thought a while and then came up with an answer.

"How about this Friday?"The King said.  
"Thats fine..."Stated Link.

Link turned around a walked up the stairs...as he walked past Zelda's door her voice was heard.

"Link...do you mind sleeping with me tonight?"Asked Zelda.  
"I don't want to be alone"  
"I don't mind at all..."Whispered Link.

First he undressed and came into her room wearing only blue boxers.  
Zelda stared in awe at his muscular form. Link got under the covers and felt Zelda's hand placed on his chest. It had quite a few scars on it,probably from fighting so much.  
Link lightly brushed his lips against Zelda's then set his head on her head.

"Are you happy about getting married to me...?"Asked Link.  
"Yes Link...I love you..."Spoke Zelda.  
"Me too...I told your father about our engagment and he decided to wed us this Friday..."Link said.  
"Oh..."Said Zelda.

She blushed once again at the thought of her father going on about our happiness.  
Link was happy that he was to be wed to the most beautiful woman in all the land...no the world... Soon after talking about the wedding Zelda fell asleep and Link did the same. His last thought was..."Zelda I love being with you..." 


	8. Final Promise

Childhood Memories   
Chapter 8:Final Promise   
The grey clouds had finally parted as streaks of early morning sun let it self enter the dark,cool room...The warmth had woken a sleeping Princess from her pleasent slumber.  
Her deep blue eyes looking outside at the beautiful sun and colourful flowers...Zelda turned to face her sleeping husband-to-be...She was the happiest person in the world,getting married to a handsome hero...living in a giant castle...and finally falling in love.  
The wedding would take place tomorrow at her Castle...All of Hyrule was invited!  
The Zora's...the Gorons...the Kokori's...the Gerudo's...and the Hylians...EVERYONE!  
Zelda was so deep in thought that she didn't notice...Link had awaken and was looking at her.  
He simply caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her on the forehead...Link sat up and put on his green tunic and boots. He told Zelda to meet him in the dinning room for some breakfast after she had changed. He walked out of the room and into the dinning room waiting patiently for his fience...

Soon after Link had left the room,Zelda was up and already getting changed into a long strapless,aqua blue dress...She decided to put on some make up and when she was done...Zelda ran downstairs not even stopping when she passed Impa along the way.  
She reached the dinning room and like he said...Link was sitting down and waiting for Zelda's presence.  
When he heard the door open he saw Zelda looking prettier every single day.  
Zelda took a seat next to Link and placed her hand on his...He blushed a little.  
Zelda removed her hand and told him to eat whatever he wants...

"Link...eat whatever your heart desires..."Said Zelda looking at her hands.  
"My heart desires you..."Whispered Link.

Zelda giggled and then took some food and placed it on her plate.  
Link didn't eat much that morning...he wasn't really much of a morning person.  
Zelda on the other hand was hungrier than ever and quickly ate the food she had chosen.  
She cleared her throat before speaking...

"Link some of the guards found a horse outside the Castle gates..."Explained Zelda.  
"Yes...she belongs to me..."Stated Link.  
"I told the guards to put her in a stable until you came and got her..."She said.

Link arose from his seat and walked towards the doors,he wanted to go and ride Epona around.  
Before he exited the room he turned and spoke...

"Would you Link to ride Epona too?"Asked Link.  
"I would like that very much."Zelda said.

She got out of her chair and rushed to Link's side,her arm clinging around his.  
Zelda lead the way to the stables,since Link didn't know where everything was.  
When they neared the stables...Zelda saw a beautiful brown horse...stirring inside the stall.  
Link called out Epona's name and she immidiatly responded to her masters voice...

"Wow...so this is Epona..."Zelda spoke.  
"Yup...lets ride together okay Zelda..."Asked Link.

She nodded in agreement and he helped Zelda up onto the Epona's saddle.  
When she was ready Link climbed onto the horse...he looked at Zelda and she put her arms around his waist. Holding him closer as Epona picked up speed,the wind blowing in their hair.  
Zelda's burried her face into Link's back as she tightened her grip around his waist.  
They rode around Hyrule until the clouds turned a brilliant shade of Orange and the sun began to set behind Death Mountain...it was beautiful.  
Link steered Epona back to the Castle...his hands tightly gripping the reins and bucking Epona to go faster until a Castle came into view.

He un mounted Epona and help out a hand to Zelda.  
She accepted and Link slowly brought her down,when she once again felt the ground making contact with her feet...Link caught Zelda in surprise as his lips gently placed themselves down on her ruby red ones.  
Zelda kissed him back and entangled her fingers in Link's hair.  
When they decided to come up for air the sun had already gone down.  
Tomorrow was the wedding...Link was happy that he was finally getting married.  
He took Zelda's hand and they walked inside hand in hand.  
When they reached Zelda's room she urged him inside...

"Link since sleep with me tonight...again..."Zelda pleaded.  
"I will..."Spoke Link.

Zelda went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown,Link removed his clothes and placed them on the floor next to the mirror. He walked over to the bed and went underneith the covers...awaiting the Princess.  
Soon after Zelda emerged from the bathroom,she walked to her side and cuddled with Link.  
Link gave Zelda a quick peck on the lips and her placed his head on her shoulder...not noticing that he was falling asleep.  
Before you knew it Link had passed out,head still on Zelda's shoulder. Soon after Zelda closed her eyes and had wonderful dreams about the wedding taking place tomorrow.

next day   
Zelda was the first to wake up...she saw the sun outside her window and quickly ran into the bathroom to start a shower.  
Link heard the taps and then water splattering...he knew Zelda was bathing since he no longer felt her warmth beside him.  
He stretched and got out of bed...getting dressed and walking to the closed bathroom door. Link knocked three times and told Zelda that he would see her at the wedding...She agreed and resumed washing herself again...Link left the room and went to his room to also have a bath and get ready.

When Zelda finished her hot shower,she towel dried her hair and then curled it.  
Zelda chose a dress that used to be her mothers...never worn because she died before she had a chance.  
It was a long pink strapless gown,that was tight from her chest to under her bellybutton and then flared out right above her butt...It was beautiful. When she was dressed Zelda took a clip and and took all her hair and put it up...letting it settle by her neck,she left two strands of curly hair fall around her face...When she was ready Zelda headed towards the ballroom once again. Link took out a black butt length cape and attached to his top.  
He looked handsome and headed towards the ballroom.

All the guests had already arrived and were seated...waiting for the groom and the bride.  
Link walked in first slowly down the aisle and stopped when he reached the King at the top of the steps.  
He turned to face the doors...waiting for Zelda to come out.  
Zelda emerged from the doors and slowly walked down the aisle...everyone starred at her because she hadn't looked more beautiful in all her life.  
She reached Link and stood beside him they faced eachother and the King began.  
He talked for about fifteen minutes before gettingto the most impartant parts.

"Zelda you may say your vows now..."Said the King.

She looked deep into Link's eyes and spoke...

"We have been friends for a long time...I love you...with all my heart.  
now and forever..."Finished Zelda.  
"Now Link you may say yours..."Spoke the King.

Link took a deep breath and began...

"Since the day I laid my eyes on you I knew that there was a connection.  
Your smile is what made my day complete...My final promise to you is...that I will never leave you alone again...I love you..."Link finished.

The King mumbled on for another five minutes and then...

"You may now kiss the bride..."

Link bent down to capture Zelda's lips and held onto her waist with one hand.  
Zelda's hands were on Link's cheeks.  
He scooped Zelda bridal style and walked down the aisle into the awaiting carriage outside.  
They entered the carriage and began to kiss...this time passionatly.  
Both noticed that they wern't alone and that a driver was sitting in front waiting for command.

"Where are we going..."Asked Zelda.  
"To your new Castle...across the land..."Spoke the driver.

Zelda's eyes widened and she embraced Link he hugged back...kissing her forehead.  
The carriage began to move as the driver commanded the horses to go.  
Link placed his chin on Zelda's head and spoke...

"Zelda...I promise..." 


End file.
